This invention relates generally to the protection of the subsurface under the floors of buildings and other enclosures from environmental contamination, and more particularly to a system for containing contaminants originating within the building and facilitating the detection and removal thereof and for venting contaminants emanating from sources beneath the building.
Buildings and similar enclosures require environmental protection for at least two reasons. First, leaks, spills, etc. occurring within the building can seep downwardly, eventually causing contamination of the underlying soil and ground water. Depending upon the magnitude and duration of the problem, either of these conditions can lead to the condemnation of the building or other enclosure. Second, gases and liquids emanating from sources located beneath the building can percolate upwardly leading to contamination of the building with odorous, poisonous, and/or flammable substances.
The present invention comprises an environmental protection and detection system which overcomes the foregoing and other problems which have long since characterized the prior art. In accordance with the broader aspects of the invention, a barrier layer is disposed beneath the floor of the building or other enclosure. The barrier extends continuously across the entire length and width of the enclosure or portions thereof. The barrier prevents leaks, spills, etc. originating within the building from seeping into the underlying soil and ground water. The barrier also prevents gases and liquids emanating from sources beneath the building from entering the building.
A layer of fill may be distributed over the top of the barrier and beneath the floor of the building. Above the barrier, there is disposed a plurality of perforated pipe sections each connected to an individual outlet member. The perforated pipe sections situated above the barrier are arranged in a predetermined pattern to facilitate the detection and removal of materials which had been leaked, spilled, etc. within the building and which have penetrated through the floor thereof.
Sections of perforated pipe are disposed beneath the barrier in a predetermined array. In this manner gases and liquids emanating from sources beneath the building are received within the perforated pipe sections. The perforated pipe sections are connected to vent risers which extend upwardly to discharge ports located above the top of the building. In this manner contaminants emanating from sources beneath the building are vented to the atmosphere and are prevented from entering the building.